rachelmcadamsfandomcom-20200216-history
Lisa Reisert
Lisa Henrietta Reisert is the main protagonist in the 2004 thriller, Red Eye. Lisa is portrayed by Rachel McAdams. She is a normal hotel manager in Miami, Florida. She flies to Dallas to attend her grandmother funeral, but on the way back to Miami, She meets Jackson. Who isn't all he looks to be. Personality Lisa is confident and efficient, which comes in handy for her job as a hotel manager and makes her very well liked at her job. Because of her job Lisa is quite assertive but at the same time quite timid. Lisa appears to be kind and generous, As shown at the beginning of the film when she allowed an woman to keep one of her books, though she does sometimes feel like she always has to be like that. She is afraid of flying. She loves her father dearly. Appearance Lisa has light blue eyes, fair skin complexion and shoulder-length curly brown hair with a few streaks of lighter brown. Lisa wears normal clothes. She has a scar on her chest from when she was attacked by a man two years ago and seems insecure about it. History 'Early life' Lisa was a cheerleader and hockey player in her high school, as seen in the pictures and in the old room in Joe's house. She also seemed to be quite a girly girl when she was younger, her room is all pink and there are stuffed toys on her bed. Her father and her mother divorced after 35 years of marriage. She was attacked in a car park randomly by a man that held a knife to her throat and ended up scaring her. ''Red Eye'' Lisa is the manager of a hotel in Miami and is well liked there. She travelled to Dallas after her grandmother died and on the way back, she takes a Red Eye flight and she meets Jackson. They strike up a friendship and then find out they are seated next to each other on the plane. When the plane takes off, Jackson reveals he is a terrorist plotting to kill the United States Deputy Secretary of Homeland Security, who was booked to stay at Lisa's hotel. He blackmails Lisa by telling her that if she doesn't call her hotel to get them to switch the Deputy Secretary's room then he'll call a hit man to kill Lisa's dad. After a couple of times she tried to stop him, which he discovered and stopped her, she makes the call and the Deputy Secretary is moved to the other room. When the flight lands, she stabs him with a pen and calls the hotel to save the Deputy Secretary, and then drives to her fathers house to check if he was still alive. When she discovers he is still alive, Jackson chases her around her fathers house after he knocks her father unconscious. Lisa shoots Jackson and then her father shoots him. The police arrive and her life returns to normal. Category:Roles